Ash's Eighteenth
by MasteringAMuggleLife
Summary: Ash turns eighteen and he decides to throw a party; Misty, Brock, Gary, Leaf, Tracey, Iris, Dawn and Paul are all there; drunk. Your typical eighteenth birthday party. Pokeshipping, Oldrivalshipping and Contestantshipping


**[A/N: **

**Some taken from personal experience... Unfortunately -.-' Some have happened to friends and family and others are thing I can easily imagine happening to me or my friends/family. Want to know about the day after? Let me know I've got ideas for a sequel...]**

The atmosphere was tense as Delia Ketchum stood in the middle of her living room listing off the several ways in which Ash could contact in case of emergency, not that she was worried that he would need to use it... After all she trusted her son- and his friends, in her home; alone... The forty year old began to fidget on the spot as she looked around her immaculate home, taking in the way that the light shined off every surface. She let out a sigh knowing that she could no longer put off the notation; she would have to leave sooner or later. Sensing his mother's uneasiness, Ash gave her a quick hug.

"It's going to be fine mom. We'll look after everything here, right guys?" Each teenager let out there own response exclaiming how they'd each do their part to ensure the safety of her home and more importantly her son. "See? Now stop stalling, Professor Oak is expecting you."

"I know sweetie-" Mrs Ketchum gave her son a kiss on the forehead causing him to blush and the room to fill with hushed laughter. "Right, I'm going to go. You kids have fun you here me?" A chorus of "yes Mrs Ketchum" replaced the subtle laughter as the woman and her Mr Mime waved goodbye and left the house.

"Phew, for a second then I never thought she was going to leave Ashy-Boy." His eyes only opened into slits the raven haired boy glared at the teen that had just spoken. Deciding the tormenting nickname wasn't enough Gary persisted. "So where's your redheaded girlfriend?" Instantly Ash knew exactly who Gary was talking about. Even more so than before, his cheeks flushed a bright red at just the mere insinuation of the two dating.

"She said she'd be here, she's just running a little late."

"Dawn isn't here yet either..." May contributed to the convocation and then returned to the arms of her green haired, green eyed boyfriend. Drew's smiled increased as the brunette settled down again with her head resting on his chest.

"You two make me sick, you're way too loved up!" Leaf decided to make her own contribution to the conversation, pointing her statement at the only couple in the room. Drew just shrugged as May responded:

"You're just jealous." The entirety of Leaf's face burned red, her eyes sparked a fire within them and her mouth opened wide to retort.

"I am not jealous. Why would I be jealous of you two-"as she said it she used her finger so that there was no miscommunication as to who she was talking about- "you make me sick! So why don't you just tell me why I would be jealous? Huh? Go on, I'm waiting." The couple just stared at the raging girl quietly.

"Be quite you pesky woman." Quickly Leaf turned on here heels to face the spiky haired boy. Using all her strength she grabbed him by the collar, lifting him into the air. However the boy seemed unfazed by the woman's actions, he simply allowed he to carry on and smiled winningly as he did so.

"I. Will. Kill. You." Knowing exactly what he was doing Gary bopped the girl on the nose causing her to instantaneously drop the boy who by now was sitting in a bundle on laughter.

"Will you two stop being such kids?" An unusually quite girl stood up. Asserting her authority.

"Says the youngest here..." Tracey's quip did not go unpunished, Iris hit him over the head and Brock sat there laughing at the now silent Pokémon Watcher. Back on track Brock commented,

"Well Misty did say that she would pick Dawn up from the train station, maybe there was a delay in the train times?"

"Or maybe she's just not-" Gary's words were cut off by Tracey stuffing one of the couch cushions to Gary's mouth.

"Don't worry Ash they're coming!" At that very moment there was a knock at the door. Straight on his feet, the birthday boy ran to the door and swung it open, almost taking it off it's hinges in the process. Only to be disappointed by the lavender haired boy stood before him.

"What are you doing here Paul?"

"Dawn invited me." The gloom that had held the boy a minute ago vanished as he looked into Paul's eyes for any trace of a lie. Thankfully there was none.

"Misty and Dawn are here?" In response Paul nodded and pointed behind him.

"They're just getting the drink that Misty's sisters gave her." The naive boy that was Ash looked stupidly at the other boy.

"But we have plenty of drink in here! We have lemonade and coca cola and cherryade and-" By this point Paul had had enough and put his hand over Ash's mouth to halt his talking.

"Alcohol, Ash."

"Oh..." Paul was relieved that the boy actually knew what the liquid was therefore he needed no explanation from the easily annoyed teen still stood in the doorway of the Ketchum house.

"Hey Ash!" From around the back of the small van that Misty had driven to Pallet Town came two girls carry what looked like exceedingly heavy boxes of bottles. The bluenette seemed to be handling the weight a lot less sufficiently as the redhead who although was obviously struggling managed to carry the boxes with a certain grace. Without a second thought Ash rid the redhead of the weight and watched the bluenette struggle as she prodded the male she'd invited with the box. In return he rolled his eyes yet graciously took the box in his own hands.

It was an understatement that Gary was happy that they'd been supplied with an extortionate amount of alcohol, obviously he'd brought his own as had everyone else but it was always good to know that there was more if he needed it. Not long after that the party was in full swing. It didn't take too long for the thirteen teens to get drunk...

Music bounced off the walls and pounded in the ears of the dancing teens. Dawn and May were located on top of the table, drunkenly dancing with one another. Drew sat by the table cheering the woman on in a slurred language. Beside him sat a passed out Paul, his head leaning on the Co-ordinators shoulder and no matter how many times he seemed to push his head off it always seem to end in the same spot. Leaf and Gary were locked in a serious drinking contest, hauling insults at one another in a pathetic attempt to throw their opponent off their game. Small shot glasses sat at each end of the glass coffee table where the two where kneeled down next to. Both eighteen year olds were swaying but there was no way that they were going to let that 'little' obstacle stop them from winning the game. Meanwhile Brock was sat staring at the fan overhead, claiming it to be 'the prettiest thing that he had ever seen' and 'that her movements have put him into a trance'. With each gulp of his can that he took he would say a mini speech to the fan on how thankful it was to have cool air. A little off in the corner a not so drunk Iris and Tracey sat laughing uncontrollably at the eldest in the room. The two made a comment every now and then but most of all sat in silent observing the room and chuckling at their drunken friends. On the stairs sat two blurry figures; Misty and Ash were playing an 'innocent' game of have you ever. However their game was interrupted by the musical song of the doorbell. Ash was on his feet instantly and stumbled to the door where there stood a spotty teenage boy holding a pile of pizza boxes. Just at the sight Ash's eyes went wide, he pinched the pizzas straight from the boys hand and gave him the one hundred pound note, Mrs Ketchum had left them (she knew how much Ash loved his food). The raven haired boy was too drunk to remember to grab the change and simply shut the door in the boys face, not that he was complaining he was forty six pound ten richer.

Sat in a circle the pizza was passed around with everyone choosing their preferred slices. Naturally all of the leftovers were given the dust bin of the group. Quickly Ash inhaled the food and everyone was back to dancing. Or at least what they thought was dancing...

May dragged Drew over to the corner; sceptically he searched her face through blurry eyes.

"I have something to tell you!" Drew lifted up his eyebrow suggestively and replied:

"Oh yeah?" The woman nodded her head and grabbed the boy's hand. She placed it over her stomach and the boy looked up at her smiling face.

"Drew, I'm pregnant." The minute she blurted the words out the male was stripped of colour, his entire face drained white. He was sober.

"What?" The girl cocked her head and smiled before skipping off happily in a daydream. The green haired boy turned and attempted to normalise his breathing. Once he'd done so he ran after the girl and held her up after nearly falling. "Should you really be drinking?" As though a second ago had never happened the girl stared at the boy and began to slur her words.

"What you talking about Drewy-Poo?" Drew had no idea how to react to the girl, at all. Still shocked over the bomb she'd just dropped on him. For the next fifteen minutes he refused to let her go and adventure on her own but fortunately after that the girl passed out on the couch. Her boyfriend sat on the chair- head in hands- thinking about his life. For the rest of the night the two people were left alone.

Meanwhile Iris had taken to wander the streets screaming something about how she was free. Long ago Tracey had decided to return, leaving the purple haired girl to find her own way back. Tracey, however, sat looking into his mixed drink. Mumbling to himself incoherent words. Dawn came and sat next to him.

"I'm fine, okay?!" Dawn jumped up and ran behind Paul, falling all over the place as she did so. Tracey continued to stare at the drink in front of him like it would give him the answers to life. Dawn refused to go anywhere near the Pokémon watcher and instead decided to clutch onto the strict lavender haired teen. He smirked at the gesture and mentally thanked the depressive drunks antics.

Sat in the corner were Gary and Leaf, the girl leaning on her counterpart. Quickly she shifted and began to scurry off to the bathroom.

"Where are you going? Leaf?" With each word the boys voice began to grow unneedingly whiney as he followed the girl and stood outside ofthe bathroom. "Leaf? You can't leave me alone... Leaf? Leaf I need you!" When Iris returned, red faced and out of breath, she gave the brunette some funny looks as he leaned on the door frame. She glanced to where he and his female friend had been sitting to see five beer cans and many, many, many shot glasses on Gary's side. The girl smirked, grabbed her phone and began to record the boys incessant crying.

"Gary, I'm in the toilet!" An angry cry came from inside the small room yet it did not put a stop to the boys whines. A flush was heard and she opened the door, accidentally slamming it into Gary's face.

"Leaf! Why would you do this? Why, Leaf, why?" The tone of his voice demanding as he pointed to his bloodying face. Expertly the girl dashed around the room to find the right equipment. She dragged him over to the couch where he accidentally sat on May not that she woke up.

Still sat on the stairs Misty and Ash sat making out. Iris directed her camera in their direction and allowed the video to continue to roll. After a while her camera watched the two wander upstairs hand in hand. She looked over to Tracey, manically smiling at his drink and talking to it. Cautiously she stepped forward, no to take the drink from him like she should have done but rather to get a better look at his face so that when it came to morning she would have a nice video that she could use to insult each one of her friends. Next on her list was Dawn and Paul, both sat at opposite ends of the dining table in deep conversation. Well Dawn was doing most, all of the talking and Paul just sat there downing drinks and nodding his head at all the correct times.

"And then Zoey told me that I couldn't wear it because it was what she was wearing to the party, so I was all "but Zoey I've had this for weeks and it's really pretty and it's pink," we all know that pink is my colour so what the hell is she trying to steal it, it's my colour and it has been since we were little so I don't know why she'd want to take it away from me." After what seemed like an eternity of no breaks Dawn stopped to breath. "You know what I mean?"

Paul narrowed his eyes and pointed to the sink,

"Why is there a caterpie swimming in the sink?" The bluenette looked behind her and saw an empty sink.

"You're so funny Paul!" She loudly exclaimed, nearly deafening the poor teenager sat opposite her but instead she drowned him in her loud relentless giggles. Quizzically the boy looked at her as though she was the delusional one.

Alone of the countertop was a crying Brock. He had made a round to each person in the round ensuring a half an hour of torture as you listen to his failed love life. Nobody had really listened each just passing off to another person to deal with.

Iris giggled. She stopped the camera and lied down on the floor. She sighed contently as she curled up into a ball and slipped into unconsciousness right there on the rug.


End file.
